Frost
by Rayven Lilith Sky
Summary: Helen certainly didn't expect Nikola to turn up on her doorstep in the middle of the night with three children in tow. On the other hand, she definitely did not expect to find out her best friend of 150 years was a Norse god masquerading as a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This idea came about from a conversation that started with Sanctuary and how Nikola was always kinda treated badly by everyone which then moved its way to Norse mythology and the Thor movie and how badly Loki was treated. From there things just started spiraling into what if Loki was trying to get away from his family and decided to live amongst us mortals for a while? Which then turned into what if Nikola was actually Loki who ran away from his family so he could be who he wanted to be? And from there this fic came into being. I just couldn't resist the idea and had to write it out. Also little side note, has anyone noticed if you remove the letters N and A from Nikola's name then flip the letters you get Loki? Just saying that maybe there is something there to think about.

* * *

Helen made her way to the front door swiftly to see who was there at this time of night in this type of weather. She opened the door to find a pale and disheveled Nikola swaying slightly while holding a young unconscious boy in his arms with two more clinging to either side of him.

"Help." He said softly, pale blue eyes pleading silently for her assistance.

"Of course." She ushered them inside and downstairs to the infirmary. Nikola lay the boy down gently, as though afraid he might break, on one of the beds to allow Helen to examine him and sat down in one of the chairs nearby before he collapsed. The boy on the bed must have been about 5 years old and was almost white he was so pale, with pitch-black hair and if he had been awake, Helen would have been met with the most beautiful sea green eyes you could imagine.

Helen handed Nikola some blankets before turning her attention to the young boy. He proceeded to wrap the other two children in the thick blankets to warm them up. Both boys once wrapped up snuggly climbed up on his lap and curled up as close to him as possible. One looked like he was around 10 years old with white blond hair, pale skin and black colored eyes. The other seemed about 7 years old and he had the same pale skin but his hair was dark brown and his eyes a dark golden color. Nikola absently started stroking the children's hair as he waited patiently for Helen to finish her examination.

He was exhausted and in pain and it showed. His skin was dreadfully pale, more so then usual, he had bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept in a long time and he had several injuries that were not healing but he didn't care about that at the moment. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down into the eyes of the blond.

"He'll be alright." Nikola said softly to the unasked question.

"Yes he will." Helen's voice interrupted him causing him to jump slightly. He had almost forgotten Helen was in the room. "He is severely dehydrated and suffering from exhaustion but with some fluids and rest he should be just fine."

"Thank you." Nikola whispered in relief

"You're welcome. May I speak with you alone for a moment?" Nikola nodded and whispered to the children who got off his lap and onto the bed to curl up against the other boy. Nikola followed Helen out of the room awaiting her questions.

"Who are those children?"

'_Of course you would ask that first.'_ Nikola thought to himself before answering.

"They are my children. And before you ask about the state they are currently in, I only managed to find them recently." Nikola said swaying slightly on his feet as his eyes flashed between emerald green and icy blue before settling on emerald green. It was only moments later that he felt what little of his strength leave him allowing him to collapse to the ground. Before he blacked out he saw Helens concerned face and two voices cry out for him.

* * *

When Nikola woke, he found himself on one the beds staring up at the infirmary with two small bodies curled up on either side of him waiting for him to wake.

"Mama!" The voice of the brunette had startled him, as he hadn't even noticed that they were awake.

"You're awake." The little blond said with a smile.

Nikola didn't have the chance to reply since Helen walked in mere seconds later to check on him.

"How are you feeling Nikola? You had us all worried when you collapsed like that." Helen asked, as she looked him over. He had completely healed over the past few hours though she noticed for some strange reason his eyes were still a dark emerald green.

"I'm feeling much better now. I think I just pushed myself too far causing me to exhaust myself. I suppose you would like some answers?"

"If you don't mind."

"Where to start?" He said absently as Helen grabbed a seat to sit down.

"If you are wondering why my eyes are green it is simply because that is their natural color when I am in this form." Nikola said in response to Helen's staring.

"Form?" Helen asked in confusion.

"Forgive me, I seem to have gotten too far ahead in the conversation. I'm afraid that I've lied to you for quite along time and for that I am sorry. I truly am and it is not often that I find myself apologizing for my lies."

"Nikola, what are you sorry for? What lies? What are you talking about?"

"I've lied about who I really am and yet it was all true. My name is Nikola Tesla but it was not the name given to me at birth. My true name is Loki Laufeyson. I abandoned that name long ago to become who I am today."

"You were named after a Norse God?" Nikola smiled at her and shook his head knowing what he was going to admit next she would never believe.

"I am Loki, Norse god of Mischief. Though that is one of the more pleasant titles bestowed upon me." Helen scoffed and glared at him.

"Nikola honestly, calling yourself a god, enough is enough. I am not going to listen to this anymore." She stood up to leave but before she got to the door it slammed shut. She turned around to see a pair of burning emerald eyes staring at her.

"Why does everyone always believe I'm lying? I have often found that truth cuts more deeply then any lie ever could which is why despite what people say I more often then not speak the truth."

"I realize that you do not believe me and I fully understand. It is rather hard to imagine gods being real. If you don't believe me that is fine and I am more then happy to leave once Jor is alright if you want me gone." Nikola said softly knowing she would probably never accept the truth.

"In the meantime, I should introduce you to my children if they have not already done so." He said in an attempt to change the subject, at least for the moment. Helen shook her head while still trying to wrap her mind around what Nikola had told her. Nikola smiled at her then his quiet children who had been watching the entire conversation.

"The blond is the eldest of my children and his name is Sleipnir. My second eldest, Hel, is unfortunately unable to be here as she has far too much to do running the underworld. My third is Fenrir here on my left. And my youngest, the one that you looked at is Jormungandr." Sleipnir and Fenrir looked at Nikola then at Helen before turning back to Nikola.

"Mama?" Fenrir looked at Nikola as he spoke.

"Yes Fen?" Nikola asked looking down at his son.

"Why doesn't she believe you?"

"People of this realm don't really believe that people like me exist. So she doesn't think that I am speaking the truth."

"Oh." Fenrir turned to look at Helen. "You should listen to Mama. Mama never lies to us and he likes you so he would never lie to you."

"Hush Fenrir, you're being rude." Sleipnir said to his younger brother.

"Sorry Mama and pretty lady." Fenrir said and buried his face into Nikola's side shyly.

"Its quite alright Fen." Nikola said with a soft smile that Helen had never seen on his face before. "I am sure that the lovely Miss Helen is not offended."

"I am not at all offended Fenrir." Helen said with a gentle smile as the young boy peeked out at her.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She said causing him to smile.

"Thank you Miss Helen." He said and quickly darted off the bed to give her a hug before going back to cuddle next to his mother. "I like her Mama, can we keep her?"

Nikola couldn't hold back his laughter at the question so innocently asked.

"No Fenrir, we can't keep her." He said trying not to chuckle again.

"Why not?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be kept." Sleipnir said quietly. Obviously the elder boy was the quiet observant type as opposed to his younger brother who was the hyper and chatty type. Fenrir scrunched up his face for a moment as he thought about that.

"Oh." Fenrir said before turning to Nikola. "Can we stay here Mama? I like the pretty lady and so do you, so can we stay? Can we?"

"Why don't you ask Miss Helen? This is her house after all." Nikola said in amusement as the child turned his puppy eyes (no pun intended as Fenrir had once been forcibly transformed into a giant wolf) to Helen.

"Please? Please can we stay? Please? Please?"

Helen looked at Nikola who just gave her a smile but offered no help against the onslaught of the cutest puppy eyes you could possibly imagine.

"I suppose it would be alright if you stayed, but only if your fa-mother agrees." Nikola smiled inwardly when she used the term mother, as it was a small step in the right direction for her believing him.

"Then I suppose we shall be staying here my little ones." Fenrir grinned happily and hugged Helen again with surprising strength.

"Mama?" A soft shaky voice interrupted and Nikola was immediately at Jormungandr's bedside as the boy woke up. He started stroking the child's hair as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Mama?"

"Hush child, I'm here."

"I was scared, it was dark and cold and I kept calling you but you didn't come. Why didn't you come?" Jormungandr started crying and Nikola pulled him close.

"Someone took you away from me and hid you but I didn't stop looking. I found you and I will never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me again." He said softly to the crying child. He knew all his children would have nightmares or fragments of memories from the transformations but he didn't think Jor's would be so severe. He probably should have expected it as he was the youngest and the transformation and location for his imprisonment was the harshest. "I'm here now love. I'm here." He said softly, rocking the boy to calm him down. Fenrir and Sleipnir hopped up beside Jormungandr and cuddled next to him as closely as possible.

"You have us too. We'll protect you Jor. If anyone tries to hurt you they will have to deal with me first." Fenrir said fiercely as he hugged his little brother.

"We have mother now and mother will keep us safe. He wont let anyone hurt us." Sleipnir said in his soft tone.

"Your brothers are right Jor, I will not allow any harm to come to you again if I can possibly help it." Nikola said fiercely as his eyes glowed bright green with magic. He would not tolerate anyone taking his children away from him again and may Valhalla or Hel help whoever may try such a thing for they definitely would not survive the experience.

"Its late. Maybe you and the children should rest." Helen said softly so she wouldn't startle Jormungandr.

"Agreed. I assume the room I usually use is still available?" Nikola asked.

"Of course. Although I think I have a larger room available if you need the space."

"Perhaps later. Right now I think I need to get my little ones to sleep. Is Jor ok to leave here?"

"I think he will be fine."

"Thank you again Helen." Helen smiled at him as he scooped up his youngest son and strode towards the door followed closely by Fenrir and Sleipnir.

Helen followed soon after to check on them. She soon found herself outside Nikola's room with the door opened halfway and saw Nikola settling his children into bed.

"Mama, don't leave." Jor whimpered softly. "Don't go. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere my little one. But it is time for you to sleep."

"But I slept so long already."

"Yes I know but you need to sleep to heal."

"What if I wake up and it's just a dream?"

"I will be here when you wake up so you know it wont be a dream alright?"

Jor nodded and Nikola kissed his forehead gently.

"Will you sing to us Mama?" Fenrir asked. Nikola just smiled at his little ones.

"Of course my little doves. I could never refuse you anything." Nikola paused for a moment to consider what song he could use to lull them asleep. Before long he started singing softly as he tucked them in.

_Sleep, little pigeon,_

_And fold your wings,_

_Little blue pigeon_

_With velvet eyes;_

_Sleep to the singing_

_Of mother-bird swinging_

_Swinging the nest_

_Where her little one lies._

_Away out yonder_

_I see a star,_

_Silvery star_

_With a tinkling song;_

_To the soft dew falling_

_I hear it calling_

_Calling and tinkling_

_The night along._

_In through the window_

_A moonbeam comes,_

_Little gold moonbeam_

_With misty wings;_

_All silently creeping,_

_It asks; "Is he sleeping_

_Sleeping and dreaming_

_While mother sings?"..._

_But sleep, little pigeon,_

_And fold your wings,_

_Little blue pigeon_

_With mournful eyes;_

_Am I not singing? -_

_See, I am swinging -_

_Swinging the nest_

_Where my darling lies._

By the time Nikola finished they were all fast asleep thanks to the bit of magic he had weaved into the song to give them a pleasant nights rest. Nikola stood up and softly padded over to the door where Helen was still standing.

"Was there something you needed Helen?" He asked softly. She just smiled at him in wonder.

"I just wanted to make sure they were alright."

"Jor is still a bit scared of his new surroundings but I expect those fears will fade soon enough. Sleipnir and Fenrir seem to be adjusting well enough though they don't wish to let me out of their sight. I don't mind it though."

"So it seems. Perhaps tomorrow you would be willing to try and explain everything in greater detail to me?" She asked slightly hesitantly.

"Of course. Until tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow. Goodnight Nikola."

"Goodnight Helen. Pleasant dreams." He said before closing the door. She stared at the closed door for a moment before going to her room for some well deserved rest.


	2. Notice

**Hey sorry about no new chapter here but unfortunately my Internet has been cut off and this has been the first chance I have had to get online to post this little note.**

**This note is just to let everyone know that I have not abandoned my stories but my updates will probably be few and far between so please be patient with me. Thank you all and I will do my best to update whenever I can.**


End file.
